Christmas for Kise! (Kaijo Centric)
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: [MERRI KURISUMASU!] Kise feels lonely this Christmas. Even the other Generation of Miracles have their own plans. Luckily, Kaijo's team has something planned for their beloved Ace! Kise X Kaijo!
1. Merry Christmas Kise! - From Kaijo

**"Christmas for Kise!" **

**[Kise X Kaijo centric!]**

* * *

**MERRI KURISUMASSU!**

* * *

Kise Ryouta, in his ever so cheerful self, stared at the calendar with an ever so golden smile.

It was the 23rd of December.

"Oh wow, time sure do flies fast," He said to nobody in particular, "Tomorrow's already 24,"

He fished out his phone and texted the Generation of Miracles if anyone was free. He was hoping they could get together, but their replies were all too common.

Kuroko already had plans to celebrate with Seirin. Midorima and Murisakibara are going to their provinces. Momoi dragged Aomine to visiting their grandparents. Akashi... Well, Kise knew that their company will be busy for Christmas, so he sortoff knew the reply.

Sighing in agitation, he plopped back to his bed and planned for someone else.

.

"Sempai!" Kise called when he caught sight of the familiar brunette amongst the crowd going to school.

"Kise, don't be so loud," Kasamatsu Yukio stated, brows slightly furrowed, "It's early in the morning, what do you want?"

"Are you free-"

"No, I'm going out of town this 25th,"

Kise stared, blinking, "How'd you know I was gonna ask about that-ssu?"

"The word 'free' came up and I know you're starting an invite for the season," He sighed and continued walking, "You're THAT predictable,"

"As if you're not, Sempai,"

"What was that?"

"Nothing-ssu!"

.

Basketball practice was as intense as ever. No mercy even for the upcoming season. Well, Kise can't blame them. Winter Cup is next week already, and they don't have time to be slacking off.

Now that he thinks about it, he also doesn't have a definite plan for the 25th. They've been given that day as a day-off, but he doesn't have anyone to visit or anyplace to go.

The rest must be lucky to have plans that day, huh?

"Oi Kise," Moriyama came up holding a water bottle for him.

"Thank you," He gratefully took it but did not open it, "Moriyama-sempai, do you have plans on the 25th?"

"Any guy should have!" Moriyama replied, eyes blazing with familiar determination, "Christmas is the season where girls' hearts are most vulnerable- aside from Valentines that is,"

"So you're picking up girls this Christmas?"

"Of course!" Moriyama froze, then turned around to find the source of the last statement to see Kasamatsu glaring down at him, "K-Kasamatsu.. It's just a-"

"Here I thought you'd have a plausible reason as to why I'm letting you off this 25th!" Growled their captain.

Moriyama laughed nervously and then turned to Kise to change the subject, "How about you, Kise?"

Kise shrugged, "I've got nothing."

The two seniors froze and stared. Kasamatsu was the first to react, "Nothing?"

"Yeah."

"No plans at all?"

"Nope."

"You have to have one! What about the girls? You're like, popular and all..." Moriyama murmured the last part out of jealousy.

"No... I don't really... Well, find them interesting this season-ssu,"

Kasamatsu crossed his arms, "Meaning, you'll have to practice even on the 25th, got that?"

Kise pouted, "I change my mind-ssu..."

With that, he recieved a punch on the gut, "As if!"

.

Kise sighed. He thought everything would go well, but it seems that Santa doesn't favor him as much as when he was 6.

He checked his watch and saw that it was already quarter to 11. His modelling job went overtime, but he said he didn't mind.

Afterall, he has no plans for tomorrow.

"So unfair-ssu," He grumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

The weather was already freezing, and even when wearing all the jackets the staff gave him, he can still feel the coldness seep in. And being alone doesn't help either.

He looks up when he hears noise and sees the familiar teal haired Phantom sixth man. Kise was about to call, but stopped himself when the rest of Seirin came out from the nearby restaurant, laughing and smiling.

'Must be nice celebrating with a team, huh?' He thought.

Instead of glomping Kuroko like he use to whenever he gets the chance, he turns around and walks away.

.

Somehow, wherever Kise wanders about, he sees familiar faces. He already saw Kuroko. He also caught sight of Midorima in the rickshaw being pulled by Takao. Then there was Aomine and Momoi, out to visit the sixth man.

He wouldn't be surprised if Murisakibara and Akashi popped out as well.

Apparently, they didn't.

Which was good because he can't stand seeing their happy faces while he's alone like this, sitting in the park bench alone in the middle of the night.

Just as he was about to stand up, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Asked Kise, trying to sound cheerful.

Kasamatsu was on the other line, "Don't forget you gotta practice on the 25th, got that Kise?"

"Yes, Sempai..."

And then suddenly, he hung up. Kise pouted at the phone, hoping the older one would catch it somehow, and then put it back in his pocket.

Seriously, it's the festive season. Why can't he or Kasamatsu feel the Christmas Spirit?

Kise got up and made his way to the old court beside the park. It was barren and cold, and a basketball sat as lonely as he in one corner.

And even though it was the middle of the night, he still decided, "I should go practice,"

He slung his bag over his shoulder and left for the school gym.

.

"It's so cold..." Kise said as he watched his breath turn visible infront of him.

He was standing infront of the gym, contemplating whether practicing as late as now would make a difference in his play style and stupidity, or just go back home.

Then again, going back home to snuggle in some warmth seemed much more tempting.

As he turned on his heels, he heard a soft yet audible crash from within. He froze, listening intently as whispers errupted inside.

'Intruders? At this time?' He thought frantically as he glared intensely at the doors, 'And at our gym too! I'll show them..!'

He pushed open the doors and was met with darkness. Building up the courage, he flipped on the lightswitch to his right.

"SURPRISE!"

Kise stepped back, mouth wide open in a silent scream before he gathered his mind back up to say, "Wha- Sempai? What's all... HUH?!"

Coach Takeuchi, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Kobori, Hayakawa, Nakamura as well as the first, second and third strings were gathered in the gym, a rectangular table was on the center with cakes, spaghetti, ham, and assorted dishes and drinks.

"You're late," Kasamatsu said.

"Bu-but... You said you... What..." Kise managed to bite back the words as his vision became cloudy. He pulled his hands up and started wiping away the tears, "You- you said... you guys had other plans-ssu!"

"Yeah, this plan," Kobori laughed and then they went to pull him into the group.

"Sorry we had to lie a bit," Nakamura said with a soft smile, "It was hard trying to keep things from you,"

Kise controlled his tears and asked,"So what's all this?"

"We're celebrating the start of Christmas. As in the start. This midnight," Moriyama explained and then pointed a finger at Kasamatsu, "But this guy insisted to call you in a not so obvious way,"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, "Well, he did come as expected,"

"We could've just told him to come,"

"I said he'll practice on the 25th."

Kise choked on a laugh, tears still visible on the corners of his eyes, "So mean-ssu!"

Coach Takeuchi cleared his throat and all attentions went to him, "Well, it's good that everyone's here. Let's start the party then,"

.

Kise had never felt so happy in his whole entire life. This was a whole new level of happiness. Being here, surrounded by the warmth of his team. A real team. Kaijo's team.

He could not have asked for a better team than them.

Just thinking about all the times they spent together made him well up with tears again.

"Don't spill your tears on the cake, freshman!" Kasamatsu whacked him upside the head.

Kise pouted, "You're really gonna make me cry, Sempai!"

"You always cry," He sighed and sat down beside him, placing their beverages beside their feet, "How's the spaghetti?"

"Really tastes western," Kise laughed, "But I like it,"

"Thanks,"

From the distance, somebody from the crowd oddly sounding like Moriyama yelled, "Kasmatsu cooked it!"

Kise heard it, "Seriously Sempai? You cooked this?"

Kasamatsu glared, trying to hide his embarassed face, "I had free time, okay?!"

Kise laughed, a sincere and true laugh he never thought he'd make in a thousand years. It felt so good, laughing truelly and showing somebody this side of him.

"Thank you so much-ssu," Kise whispered through tears again, still not ceasing the huge smile on his face, "Everyone in Kaijo... Thank you..."

Kasamatsu couldn't help but smile, before pulling out something from his pocket and handing it to Kise, "Merry Christmas, Kaijo's Ace,"

Kise took it and opened his palm to see a small blue basketball keychain. On one side, there was the number 7 and on the other was a letter K.

"Kaijo 7 huh?" Kise asked.

"Well, K sortoff stands for Kaijo, Kise and well... Me." Kasamatsu huffed and crossed his arms, "Happy?"

Kise blushed and nodded, "D-definitely,"

.

In the end, Kise's Christmas was amazing. Not only did he feel not left out anymore, but he also felt a stronger sense of trust in his team.

"I want to win with them," He said as he looked up at the stars and prayed, "For what they've done for me. I want to lead them to victory too,"

.

**FIN~**

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Fluff feels! I'm forever in Team Kaijo! They're all amazing and fun together! XD

And I just had to put a lil bit of Kise x Kasamatsu there because they are my OTPs! /

So... Also a few notes, I'm not sure when the Winter Cup is held okay? I just put it after Xmas.

So the plan of the Sempai's was to make a party on December 25, as in exactly when the clock strikes 12:00 AM and the new day starts. Kise doesn't know about it because he thought they were all going somewhere. He only goes to the gym on a whim and nothing else. Kasamatsu, of course, knows he will so they planned it there.

Hope you like it! I'll make Omakes too!

MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!

Signing out

~Reimei Jennoir


	2. OMAKES! XD

**OMAKE!**

.

.

**Take 1-**

.

.

Inside the pitch black gym, the Kaijo members struggled to get into positions to wait for Kise.

CRASH!

"Damnit, what was that?" Kasamatsu hissed, rubbing his slightly bruised ankle.

"I think it was glass," Replied Kobori somewhere.

"But we didn't bring anything glass..." Nakamura said.

There was a slight silence until Coach Takeuchi said in a booming voice, "That was mine,"

"Huh? Coach brought...?"

"I brought a thirty-year old wine and you broke it!" He yelled.

"S-sorry coach, I didn't-!" Kasamatsu said hurriedly through the darkness.

Everyone had felt the tension in the black gym and they could only imagine how furious the coach was.

"I knew I should've just went out of town..." Kasamatsu muttered, already sensing the deadly aura of Coach Takeuchi from behind.

.

.

**Take 2!**

.

.

"I have no plans-ssu," Kise said.

The two seniors stared until Kasamatsu spoke up, "None at all?"

"Yeah,"

"Seriously?"

"It's true!"

"You have to have one! What about the girls? You're like, popular and all..." Moriyama murmured the last part out of jealousy.

"No... I don't really... Well, find them interesting this season-ssu,"

Moriyama gasped, followed by the rest of the team, who were practicing by the way, who stopped and stared.

"What...?" Asked Kise nervously.

"You... Don't find girls interesting?" Moriyama repeated, before he faced Kobori with a triumphant look, "Ha! I won the bet! Pay up!"

Kobori sighed, "I can't believe you actually swing that way, Kise,"

"You guys are reading too much into it-ssu!" Kise whined.

Kasamatsu crossed his arms, "What the hell are you guys talking about now?"

"Kise likes guys!" Hayakawa yelled fron the court, almost to proudly for Kise's dismay.

"I didn't mean it that way-ssu," Kise murmured.

"Well if he didn't mean it that way, then he isn't. That's that! Back to practice!" Kasamatsu yelled.

Everyone groaned in disappointment and resumed practicing. Moriyama approached Kobori with a smirk.

"Bet you Kasamatsu likes a certain guy too,"

.

.

**Take 3**

.

.

"Sempai, how did you know I'd come here at this time?" Asked Kise as he slurped down the spaghetti on his plate.

"I told you, you're THAT predictable," Kasamatsu said with a slight grin, "Telling you to start practicing on the 25th while you're out there wandering was purely instinct."

Kise fought back a blush as he continued the interrogation, "A-and how'd you know I was alone? And there at the park too?"

"Kuroko texted me," He replied, "I guess you could say he was part of the scheme too,"

"Kurokocchi too, huh?" Kise chuckled and drank up the soda brought to him, before suddenly spitting it out.

"Calm down, freshman. What the hell are you-"

"Why do you have Kurokocchi's number?! Are you THAT close?!"

"That's none of your business!" Kasamatsu emphasized that with a kick on the blond's back.

.

.

**FIN!**


End file.
